What's A Soulmate
by nightflightthehero
Summary: "What's a soulmate?" The student asked. And thus the teacher answered. Based off of a Youtube video I saw :) Oneshot Complete


A/N

Hello my darlings! I'm back from the dead! And this is my new oneshot inspired by a youtube video I saw! :)

Death the Kid: You must go to Hell.

NightFlight: *sweatdrops* what?

Kid: asymmetrical garbage

NF: *Sweeps hair to side to make herself even more asymmetrical* HA!  
>Kid: *dies on floor*<p>

"And now that you've mastered your own soul's wavelength, you will learn how to match your soul mate's wavelength. Any questions?" The professor called to the new class.

A small girl with bright orange pigtail braids waved her hand in the air. "Professor! I have a question!" The class groaned, knowing that her questions normally got them extra homework.

"Yes Jinger?" the professor replied.

"Well, I was reading a book the other day and-" she started rambling.

"Here we go again" said a boy sitting in the back, Seth, knowing that Jinger had the tendency to ramble on and on and on.

"And so I wondered... What's a soulmate?" Jinger finally asked.

The professor was taken aback for a moment, then smiled. "A good question Jinger. Let's see... how do I put this? I got it!" the professor walked to the center of the class. "It's like a best friend but more. The one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person. No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that by yourself because they inspire you. " The professor remembers a tall, shy, humble girl and a short, outspoken, vain boy who brought out the better sides to each other.

"A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would" The professor crossed the room, and leaned against a desk, crossing his arms, and thinking of the O.C.D. boy and his twin pistol partners, who always stayed with each other, no matter what.

"And no matter what happens," The Professor concluded, thinking of the ashy blonde girl and her white haired partner, who shared the strongest bond he had ever seen. "You'll always love them and nothing could ever change that."

He walked back to the center of the room. The whole class had gone dead silent. He was about to speak, when Seth raised his hand. "Crona Sensei? How do you find your soulmate?"

Crona stepped up to the board. "To find your soulmate, you must first find your soul. Which ties in to our next lesson..."

After class, Crona overheard Seth and Jinger speaking. "Listen, Jinger, I'm really sorry for being mean to you before school. It was really un-awesome of me to. Can you forgive me?"

Jinger smiled. "Only if you buy me some ice cream!" She smiled, and the two walked off, chatting about things that only two middle school students with crushes on each other would.

Crona went back to his desk contemplating his discussion with the students. He pulled out a picture from his desk. On it was the entire gang, taken right after graduation. He remembered Maka freaking out about the speech she was going to give, and Soul calming her down, telling her it would be fine. Tsubaki was trying to hold a rein on Black*Star, who was attempting to prove once and for all that he was a god. Kid and Liz were attempting to get the whole thing under control, and Patty was making giraffes out of cake. Crona himself was the only one looking at the camera, and he was doing so nervously, not trusting the strange contraption. Ragnarok, who had previously been stuffing his face, was smacking Crona's head, complaining about how Crona was such a scaredy cat.

Crona put the picture away and smiled. He remembered how Black*Star had crashed into the stadium, which threw Maka off, giving her a broken ankle, thus causing both her and Soul to ignore the offending boy for about a month after. Kid had tried to kill him for disrupting the "perfect symmetry" and Liz and Patty were stuck cleaning up his nose bleed. Him and Tsubaki had just sat there and face-palmed at the rest of the group. It was possibly one of the best days of his life.

Suddenly he realized that they had come a long way in the past 5 years. Kid had taken over his father's place, and was the new Shinigami, with Liz and Patty right at his side. Patty had matured enough to be an arts teacher at the academy, but still had her child like attitude. Kid and Liz were going to be married in about 3 months. (Crona made a mental note to buy a Tuxedo.) Tsubaki and Black*Star were the world's best assassins, and Black*Star actually beat Kid in a fight (Kid was sick, and even then, let Black*Star beat him). Tsubaki was an author, and had published 5 books all of which, Maka had gladly read and loved. Speaking of Maka, her and Soul were married and-

BRING BRING BRING! The phone rang, cutting off his thoughts. Crona picked it up, and before he could get one word out... "CRONA! I NEED HELP!" came Soul Eater Evans frantic voice. "MAKA'S WATER BROKE, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO! HELP ME! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" Crona laughed, and said he was on his way.

As he was leaving to go and help Soul and his wife of a year, he stopped and realized that the eight of them compliment each other perfectly, and that, in a way, they were all each others soulmates. Which was something that he could deal with.

A/N part 2!

okay, so I don't own Soul Eater or the speech Crona makes about what a soul is. That part was from the TV show Dawson's Creek!

I own nothing

I have nothing

I want Nutella and Oreos (A heavenly combination! 3 :3)


End file.
